Garou vs. Mumen Rider, Tank Topper Army, and Charanko
Garou vs. Mumen Rider, Tank Topper Army and Charanko was the battle between the hero hunter Garou and the Hero Association's Tank Topper Army along with Mumen Rider and Charanko. Prelude Garou encounters Mumen Rider and asks if he is a hero. Mumen Rider replies that he is and states that he isn't a fan of Garou. Garou says that he will hunt Mumen Rider, which will help him become a complete monster. However, before Garou can attack, he is interrupted by the appearance of the Tank Topper Army, who have come to assist Tanktop Vegetarian in his quest for vengeance. Battle Tanktop Vegetarian tells Garou that he plans to get revenge for the other day, but before he can finish his sentence, Garou knocks him out with a single punch. Garou derides the unconscious hero, calling him an adorable fool for throwing away the life spared by Garou. Garou declares he will "murder" the rest of his comrades, but before he can land a blow, he is punched by Tanktop Master, the S-Class hero and leader of the Tank Topper Army, and sent crashing several meters. Instead of being frightened, Garou is excited that he's encountered an S-Class hero. Tanktop Master raises his fist and uses his Tanktop Blow to unbalance Garou, and then rushes Garou, using his Tanktop Tackle, sending Garou flying. The Tank Toppers are convinced that Garou is defeated, although Garou spins in the air and lands delicately on the ground, shocking the other Tanktop members. Tanktop Master is shocked by Garou's resistance and wonders if he is even human. The two continue to battle off-screen, and Tanktop Master punches Garou with his Tanktop Punch. The rest of the Tank Topper Army is convinced that Garou is almost done, but Tanktop Master is not so convinced. He begins sensing a sinister nature from Garou, and becomes determined that he must finish Garou then and there. Garou coughs up blood, and when he looks back up, he sees Tanktop Master preparing to punch him, somberly declaring that this is the end for Garou. But before Tanktop Master can land his punch, Mumen Rider intervenes, getting in the way of his punch. Mumen Rider shouts at Tanktop Master, telling him he should be ashamed for trying to finish off a human despite being an S-Class hero, and that the fight is already over. The other Tanktop members retort and say it's Garou's fault for picking a fight with a hero, although Tanktop Master tells his subordinates to be silent. He concludes that Mumen Rider is right, and that he didn't start wearing a tanktop just so he could fight with humans. He directs his attention to Garou, saying that if he's learned his lesson, he must swear to never hurt anyone ever again. The hero hunter seemingly accepts defeat, walking away while apologizing for losing control. But instantly, he retracts his apology and sadistically says he will murder all of them. Tanktop Master was prepared for such an outcome, and punches Garou in the face, but this time, Garou is able to counterattack with Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist by using the momentum he gained from Tanktop Master's punch to increase the power of his punch which goes in the direction of the hero's punch. Garou is somewhat annoyed that he was forced to use this technique, for it reminds him of his former master, but ignores this annoyance. Garou proceeds to dominate Tanktop Master with a series of punches, and then with a final attack, slams the S-Class hero into the wall, fracturing it several meters horizontally. Garou mocks Tanktop Master, who is on his knees, but Tanktop Master claims he was simply caught off guard, although he appears significantly injured and momentarily falters. The hero hunter assures he will finish off the rest of his crew, and it is at this point that Tanktop Master recognizes Garou as the infamous hero hunter he'd heard about. With Tanktop Master down, Mumen Rider attempts to stop Garou, only to have his head bashed against the ground. Garou repeatedly bashes his head into the ground, causing a pool of blood to form around his head. Garou then holds Mumen Rider's head up to the rest of the Tanktop army and taunts them to come and fight him. Mustering up the last of his strength, Tanktop Master attempts to take Garou by surprise, but Garou predicts the hero's moves and punches behind him and hits Tanktop Master's face. Garou declares that he's already seen through all of his moves, and as Tanktop Master's consciousness slowly fades, he falls to the ground, defeated. Attempting to avenge their fallen leader, half-a-dozen of the Tanktop members attempt to rush Garou, claiming he can't beat their numbers. Alas, Garou effortlessly knocks them out using his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. One of the remaining Tanktop members attempts to punch Garou, but the hero hunter dodges, jumps up against the wall, and elbows the Tanktop member in the head. Garou proceeds to beat down the remaining Tank Toppers through some unknown means while Charanko cowers in terror. As Charanko is hiding, the image of his master flashes through his mind, and he musters up the courage to stand and face Garou. While Garou is holding Tanktop Black Hole's unconscious body by his collar, Charanko jumps up, yelling that Garou has brought shame upon Bang's dojo. He prepares to use his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, but is instantly and effortlessly knocked out by Garou. Aftermath The Tank Topper Army, Mumen Rider and Charanko are left hospitalized. Garou's infamy for taking down heroes spreads throughout the world and he is declared a monster by the Hero Association. Due to losing to Garou, many Tank Toppers quit the Association, including Tanktop Vegetarian. Category:Fights Category:Garou Fights Category:Mumen Rider Fights Category:Tanktop Master Fights Category:Charanko Fights Category:Tanktop Black Hole Fights Category:Tanktop Tiger Fights